1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to real-time remote control technology of semiconductor automation equipment, and more particularly, to a real-time remote control system for semiconductor automation equipment which may monitor an operating condition of the semiconductor automation equipment in real-time and enable an Internet protocol (IP) to be shared, so that a plurality of semiconductor automation equipment computers are reliably connected.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A remote control system (RCS) generally refers to a system that controls an automation apparatus using a wired or wireless channel in a place far away from the automation apparatus. A method of transmitting an image of a computer screen for a long distance utilizing the RCS is widely used in customer support after-services, remote server management, and the like, and primarily used especially in semiconductor automation equipment control.
In general, when the semiconductor automation equipment is controlled from a remote location, keyboard and mouse control is performed by transmitting and receiving signals to and from a USB or PS/2 port installed in a PC, but a conventional semiconductor automation equipment PC uses a method of transmitting touch signals input to a touch monitor without supporting the USB or PS/2 port as shown in FIG. 12.
In this case, a front computer and a rear computer communicate with each other in a RS-232C communication format, and in this instance, do not support the USB/PS2 port, and therefore only a touch input is possible. As a result, there are problems in that the conventional RCS for supporting only the USB/PS2 port cannot be applied, and a mouse cannot be used in a remote computer.
In addition, in a conventional RCS for semiconductor automation equipment by RCS, when an existing router is used, a public IP from a high order communication unit is automatically assigned in a low order communication unit and changed into an internal communication IP as shown in FIG. 13, and in this case, a fixed IP cannot be used, and therefore communication with the high order communication unit is impossible.
Thus, in order to use a remote system without changing an IP, there is a problem in that an IP for remote control should be extended and used.
A conventional remote control method for semiconductor automation equipment may be classified into a software method and a hardware method, and in a case of the software method, software for remote control is installed in a remote computer and a local computer as disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-2010-0011763 (Feb. 3, 2010). In this case, there is a problem in that connection between the remote computer and the local computer is impossible when operating systems (OP) of the remote computer and the local computer are not the same.